blockziversefandomcom-20200215-history
DerpyMcDerpell
About DerpyMcDerpell DerpyMcDerpell is "The Master of the Derpy Dimension" and tries his best to help everyone in his path. He believes in giving new developers a shot at the stage—he was the developer who created the teaching system in Z Productions and also the person who created the idea of an upcoming game to Z Productions: The Run. For him, developing is not for fame, nor for money. He believes that if you want to develop for fame and money but not because you're just passionate about it, then you should not be developing. For him, developing is a way to have fun with friends and let your imagination spill out onto a computer. Hobbies DerpyMcDerpell enjoys writing books and articles; he also very much of his free time reading. His favourite books include all the books in the Harry Potter series, particularly Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows; the books in The Fifth Wave series (he is currently reading The Last Star). Obviously, he loves developing on RŌBLOX: He is a newbie coder and is a decent builder. He can also design and draw RŌBLOX clothing. He is an active member of Z Productions, his, Kindchicken2's, and Mightty's group. He moderates the group frequently and often can be seen chatting with other group members and friends. History DerpyMcDerpell joined RŌBLOX August seventeenth, two thousand thirteen. The first game he ever played is Hide and Seek (41 Fields) by lando64000. The first time he tried developing, it was basically a pile of random cube-shaped parts. He wasn't proud but didn't give up. He later found out about free models and started using them (he was a noob, okay? Everyone was once). He later realised that he should stop and be original. It took him a while to figure out his style. He started small, building trees and other easier things. It was a developer by the name of "Mightty" inspired him further with his game "2050". Mightty was nice and patient, no matter how annoying DerpyMcDerpell may have been with his suggestions. DerpyMcDerpell was finally getting the hang of developing—he started building many detailed things...and then, multiplayer studio, or Team Create, came out. DerpyMcDerpell took this opportunity to start developing with others; he later became an owner of Z Productions. He now works hard developing with the developers at Z Productions. Quotes * ":3" * "You can only know how to solve a problem if you have suffered it before." * "Trying nothing new is like not growing up." * "We try so hard not to make mistakes, over-thinking, and working too hard that we don't realise that these were our mistakes." * "This is humanity in a nutshell: If someone is more powerful than another, they attack that weaker person. If someone else appears who is stronger than them combined, then they now work together." * "When I say I develop on Roblox, I'm not saying that I'm a professional coder—I'm saying I'm a passionate developer." * "They fought hard for nothing, which is everything." * "Imagination will not bring you where you want to go, it will go further than that; better than that." Category:People